El ladrón de la noche
by Debi-chan
Summary: Despiste, suerte... mmm... ha llegado el momento del último y GRAN robo de Kaito Kid. KxA


**El ladrón de la noche**

Una sombra se deslizaba en la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y alborotado dormía tranquilamente en su habitación ajena a todo aquel ruido que había fuera, producidos por la gente que gritaba emocionada, o las sirenas de los coches y helicópteros que circulaban por toda la calle persiguiendo algo… o a "alguien". La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, y una suave brisa entraba por ella ondeando levemente las cortinas cerradas. De pronto, una figura misteriosa vestida con un traje blanco, con una capa del mismo color y un sombrero de copa, también blanco, se coló por la ventana de la joven sonriendo victorioso por volver a escapar de la policía una vez mas y observaba como pasaban de largo. Cuando se giró para ver donde se encontraba exactamente, se sorprendió por su descubrimiento pero también se alegro de ello.

- Aoko… – dijo en un susurro el chico sonriendo dulcemente. Cuando de pronto, la chica abrió sus ojos lentamente asustando al joven ladrón tanto, que mientras se retiraba hacia atrás en dirección a una esquina de la habitación se cayó al suelo dándose un culazo. Aoko al escuchar la queja del chico al caer se levanto asustada viendo como rápidamente se levantaba del suelo disimulando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- ¡¡Tú eres…¡¡K-Kaito Kid!! –gritó asustada la chica señalándole con el dedo.

- Señorita… ¿No le ha dicho nunca su padre que es de mala educación señalar? –le contesto el chico con un pequeño tono burlón.

- ¡¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!!

- Núnca cambiarás Aoko… –dijo Kaito soltando riendo y provocando desconcierto en Aoko por lo que acababa de decir. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos deseando que no se hubiese dado cuenta pero no fue así…

- Tú… ¿Tú como… como sabes mi nombre…¿quien eres? –preguntó temerosa la chica.

El joven sonrió quitándose el sombrero y el monóculo ya que no podía seguir escondiendo nada porque había metido la pata y además aquellos a los que perseguía ya los habían atrapado. Aoko cuando le vio no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeran sobre su rostro.

- Porque… –decía mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mucho que se forzara en retenerlas. Esa escena entristeció a Kaito que se decidió a contárselo todo aunque después no supiese lo que ocurriría, si le aceptaría o se alejaría de el para siempre, aunque lo segundo le horrorizaba se decidió a contarle todo.

- Verás Aoko… yo empecé a robar como Kaito Kid después de la muerte de mi padre, ya que el era el verdadero Kaito Kid antes que yo, y lo asesinaron por no querer robar lo que una organización quería. Empecé a robar para poder atraparlos para que pensaran que no lo habían matado y viniesen a por mí y así poder atraparlos. ¡No me mires así¡Que ya se que era arriesgado! Pero ya los han atrapado a todos y están entre rejas… así que ya no tengo ninguna razón para seguir, y es lo que iba a hacer esta noche, Kaito Kid desaparecería hoy, este era mi último robo… Pero… –dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Pero? –preguntó Aoko sin entender, y sonrojándose levemente por la sonrisa del mago.

La chica, no quería decirle nada todavía, porque esperaba a que Kaito acabase de hablar y de decirle todo lo que tenía que decir para luego contestarle ella, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que iba a contestar.

- Hay una ultima cosa que deseo robar antes de desaparecer… –dijo Kaito mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven que se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

- Y… ¿Y que es?

- Tu corazón –le contestó antes de terminar con un dulce beso que la chica correspondió sin rechistar, que poco a poco se iba volviendo mas apasionado hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire mientras seguían así, abrazados, deseando que se parase el tiempo y que todo aquello no acabase nunca. Kaito se separó un poco de ella mientras seguía abrazándola por al cintura y le decía suavemente con una tierna sonrisa– Aoko te amo, y no sabes cuanto he esperado para poder decirte esto.

- Yo también te amo, Kaito, mi mago ladrón –le contestó con una amplia sonrisa y cortando las distancias con otro beso, este mas apasionado que el anterior.

Aunque no lo deseaban el beso tuvo que acabar porque Kaito tenia que volver a su casa y el padre de Aoko estaba a punto de volver, así que, con mucho pesar, Kaito se dirigió hacia la ventana por donde un rato antes había entrado y se despidió de Aoko con un corto beso mientras le sonreía y le decía.

- Mañana será otro día, y nos volveremos a ver mi vida –y saltó, dejando a la chica con una dulce sonrisa y con esos ojos azules que tanto la hechizaban clavados en la mente.

- Kaito… al fin y al cabo, siempre serás un ladrón –pensó Aoko sonriendo todavía mientras veía alejarse lentamente por los cielos a su querido ladrón.

A la mañana siguiente, se podía ver al inspector Nakamori en la oficina con un brazo en la cara y llorando de tristeza mientras uno de los policías le consolaba dándole golpes en la espalda, y detrás, se podía ver en la televisión la chica de las noticias que decía: "Ultimas noticias: hemos recibido el aviso de que Kaito Kid ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que no volverá a robar nunca más. Además dice que ese no fue su único robo en la noche, ya que, por lo que se ve, robó algo mas… pero no se sabe lo que es, así que la policía está investigando…"

**FIN  
**


End file.
